Oil and gas reservoirs may be accessed by drilling wellbores to enable production of hydrocarbon fluid, e.g. oil and/or gas, to a surface location. In many environments, directional drilling techniques have been employed to gain better access to the desired reservoirs by forming deviated wellbores as opposed to traditional vertical wellbores. However, forming deviated wellbore sections can be difficult and requires directional control over the orientation of the drill bit used to drill the deviated wellbore.
Rotary steerable drilling systems have been used to drill deviated wellbore sections while enabling control over the drilling directions. Such drilling systems often are classified as push-the-bit systems or point-the-bit systems and allow an operator to change the orientation of the drill bit and thus the direction of the wellbore. In conventional rotary steerable drilling systems, the wellbore deviation or dogleg capability is limited by the interaction of pivotable components within the rotary steerable drilling system. As a result, the dogleg capability is not sufficiently adjustable while in the field.